Stuggle
by Dragonwolf Writer
Summary: As a one-shot sequel to "Trying to Find a Home," Hitode, Sah'rah, and Mah'riya are the only ones left that weren't originally part of the Soul Eater universe. They've been changed from when you first saw them, new powers and slightly altered abilities. In this version of the timeline, they are struggling to make end's meet while the DWMA hunts them down, assuming them to be Kishins


Struggle

"Mah'riya…" Hitode said, "You're the only one who knows how to do all the fancy shit around here!" There was tension hanging from the ceilings of their poorly built apartment hideout.  
She glared back at him, "For the last time, I am not interested in leading _anybody_! Even _if_ I know how to do all the fancy poop!"

He grabbed her by the shoulder, stopping her from exiting the front door to their small but un-cramped hangout, "Then think of it as _helping_ us! Do it for Sah'rah! We're too far down the damn rabbit hole for redemption now!"

Mah'riya gritted her teeth and turned around to face the sixteen year old, "I… _hate_ it when you use my sister against me…"

"Sometimes it's the only way to get you to hear the truth!"

"I never wanted to get her into this!" she yelled back, a ringing could be heard from the echo of her voice.

"Well, she is! Are you going to play dumb about it or actually do something about it for once in your life?" Hitode snapped back.

His head was turned ninety degrees faster than he could process what just happened; Mah'riya slapped him across the face, yes, that's why it stung so badly. Neither of them knew at the time being that the _smack!_ produced by the act awoke the light sleeper, Sah'rah, in the bedroom not too far away from the living area, not the ringing from Mah'riya's voice earlier.

"Don't. You. Dare. Accuse. Me. Of. Not. _Loving_ my sister again, you bastard!" She didn't yell it but the force and anger behind the words made it feel like she was trying to burn him alive with her mere words. Mah'riya reached her breaking point, her limits. Everything she _did_ was for her sister. To aid her, to protect her, to provide for Sah'rah… ever since that fateful day when they were little… it was nightmare… _No…_ Mah'riya thought, _I shall not relive the past now. I can't… Not right now…_

"Showing a little more affection here and there wouldn't hurt…" Hitode muttered under his breath, speech slightly auditable, "I'm starting to wonder if you're even _human_ , Mah'riya…"

"Everything I _do_ is for her!" Mah'riya snapped back, voicing her thoughts, "I let you take a more permeant place in our lives because of her! I'm not the lovely dovely person! I do and get what needs to be done, _done_!"

"Oh, I'm so flattered that you _let_ me into your _lives_! Still, you would even exclude your little sister from your life?" he shouted at her.

Tempers flared, "If I have too!" she shivered, thinking about the emotional train wreck she would become without her sister… Mah'riya only took several steps before she was on their couch, sliding down into it's strange but cool, useless comfort.

Sah'rah had already made her way sneakily into the hallway, hiding in the bathroom, praying that neither of them would find her before she was ready to reveal herself… Listening to the only two people she had left in her life… argue… _over her again_. "I always hate it when they do this…" she whispered to herself. It felt like to opposite sides were pulling her apart, ripping her heart in two and then again, on and on. Never ending it seemed…

"Can't you see we need you now, Mah'riya?!" Hitode said in a low, honest voice, the silence wasn't only killing Sah'rah, but him as well, "I know you probably don't give two shits about me, _especially_ , after what you _just_ said," Mah'riya clenched her fists, trying to bridle her anger to prevent another lashing out of rage upon the infuriating minor that stood behind her, "But you do give two shits about Sah'rah," he sat down on the opposite end of the couch next to Mah'riya, "Right?"

 _Great…_ she thought, _now you're even closer to me when I'm already trying_ not _to knock your teeth out of your skull!_ Mah'riya clenched her fists, trying to breathe evenly.

He put his face in his hands, figuring he somehow pissed off Mah'riya even more. _Women_ , Hitode thought, _can't live with them, can't live without them… how in the world do they make up their damn minds?!_

Silence filled the room. Sah'rah held her breath as she counted the seconds.

"Hitode," Mah'riya began, "You're… _right_ … before you came into our lives, I wouldn't give a second thought before killing you if I was paid the right price…"

" _Such happy feelings…_ " Sarcasm filled his voice.

Trying to ignore his latest comment, "But now, I have to _give two poops_ about you."

"Can't say shits?"

"You know I don't cuss unless upset."

"Fine, fine!" he throw up his hands in defense, like the _hands up don't shoot_ Black Lives Matter motto… It felt like their motto at least.

"… Sah'rah is _all_ I got left in the world… If I lose her, it might as well be a death sentence for me…"

Sah'rah had to bite back the brim of her tears. She _knew_ all along that her sister cared about her but she never used those exact words. Never even came _close_ to saying that before now.

"So…" Hitode trailed off, unsure of what to say next after Mah'riya's confession.

"Why do you think I haven't gotten a boyfriend yet?" she asked truthfully afterwards. Sah'rah wanted to know the answer, truthfully… not the brush asides she usually told her. Mah'riya had always said _I haven't got the time… Too busy…_ or just plain out ignored her question about her sister's date life.

Hitode didn't answer the question… Silence followed; again Sah'rah began to hold her breath only to find out, she didn't even need to this time.

"It's because I put my sister in front of me…" Mah'riya replied to her own question.

" _Pfft…_ I thought you just couldn't find anyone willing to put up with ya," he was mainly joking, but Hitode had a feeling the joke wouldn't work cause of the mood but Mah'riya surprised him.

She laughed once, "If that was the case," she laughed some, catching her breath, "There wouldn't be hordes of men at the bars and clubs trying to get my number!"

She had a small laughing fit at what was seemingly ironic. Mah'riya hated Hitode without remorse but she did admit he had his _moments_. She always vowed to never let anyone else in her life until she was _absolutely_ sure that they wouldn't harm her, even more _importantly_ her sister.

After Mah'riya pipped down, Hitode exclaimed, "True! Maybe we just care for your sister in different ways, we always seem to arrive at that conclusion at the end of these arguments."

"Yeah…" She agreed, "I suppose I wouldn't mind _aiding_ you two in the end and not _leading_."

"That would be awesome!" he finished before Sah'rah finally decided to reveal herself to them.

"I know you two both care about me…" she announced quietly, after finally gulping down a lump of nerves that had formed in her throat.

"Sah'rah!" Mah'riya exclaimed, jumping and turning around to face her sister, followed by Hitode, "How long have you been there?"  
"Long enough to for you to finish your latest fight with Hitode."

Mah'riya was speechless so Hitode replied, "We woke ya up, didn't we?" he already _knew_ the answer, but still asked.

Sah'rah didn't answer her crush's question, but continued on with what she was saying, "I still don't get why you fight so often… I know you're two completely different people but why must you fight over such trivial things?"

Mah'riya was wrapped up in guilt, blaming herself for what she had done to her sister while Hitode was chastising himself for behaving like such an idiot.

"Well?" Sah'rah after neither of them would answer her, "Are you gonna answer or just leave me hanging?"

"I-" Mah'riya said at the same time Hitode said, "We-" followed by a short insisting argument about who should go first. Sah'rah began to tap her foot slowly. _They always do this… I don't know why… I wish they would just stop it and be decent around each other for a change._

Hitode ended up giving a sigh of defeat before explaining his side of the story, but trying not to villainize Mah'riya as well, "Yes, I admit we have different viewpoints," Mah'riya _ahem-_ ed _,_ "so we might, um… value certain things over the other… erm, objects…" Hitode scratched the back of his head, his awkwardness noticeable and putting him on the spotlight.

Mah'riya sighed, picking up Hitode's tab, "We have disagreements over how to do things, each way works, so to say; to their desired effectiveness but lacks what the other has."

"What she said," Hitode backed up quickly.

"Why not do both if each is effective? Or comprise so you can do both?" Sah'rah suggested.

Both of her loved ones were speechless.

"Um… we could… _try_ … I dunno," Hitode finally said.

"We'll work towards it," Mah'riya agreed with him quickly.

Sah'rah's eyes softened, "Thank you, both of you."

They smiled, knowing the one who tied them together was happy, for the moment.

"Get up! Hurry!" Mah'riya shouted in panic as she tried to get her not only teammates, but remaining family up, even if one wasn't bound by blood.

"What's… going *yawns* on…?" Sah'rah asked blankly, still groggy.  
"The DWMA, that's what! We gotta move now!"

"Oh shit!" Hitode yelped, quickly grabbing his high-tech watch, furiously pressing the many buttons on them, "The bike is in the garage! It will be ready when we get there!"

He hurried to pull his pants, unashamed that he slept beside with Sah'rah. Not that they did anything lewd or naughty except just sleeping next to each other. That's it, no sex, just sleep. Sleeping next to his crush seemed to comfort the poor fella some, after all the stress he goes under at his age, especially for being a minor.

Sah'rah, on the other hand, had haphazardly thrown on her day clothes, ready for Hell itself. Nothing else mattered but survival. Survival for her, her sister, and Hitode, her crush. That _was_ it. The girl who once couldn't even harm a butterfly, now willing to kill anyone to save her family. She didn't care _what_ Mah'riya thought or say about it, this was her now, Sah'rah. Mah'riya and Hitode were the only two people left in this world who gave a damn about her!

Mah'riya gathered up her guns, computer equipment, and laptop; the laptop resting under her arm. Her body was pumping adrenaline at hypersonic speeds, fighting against the clock. All three of them nearly knocked each other over when they met in the garage of the cramped apartment, not caring about how their personal appearances and glad they didn't knock each other over. Hitode, after regaining his balance, slammed the button to open the garage hatch, before hopping on top of the driver's seat of his custom-built motorcycle. The passenger side car was occupied by the eldest of the group, and his yet to be girlfriend, right behind him. All of them had their clothes put on messily but no one cared. They were clothed, that's all they needed to be… so that was good in a sense.

"Hold on gals!" Hitode exclaimed as the silver bike roared to life, flying out of the now open garage hatch, soaring into the wasteland they called home for less than a week, right outside of Death City.

"Hostiles closing in!" Mah'riya shouted over the wind. Hitode adjusted his crooked helmet as Sah'rah pulled down her googles.

"All right, Sah'rah! Cover us! Use my belt if you have to!" Hitode barked. Sah'rah gritted her teeth. She did not like the idea of using Hitode's belt… nor did she want to use it in risk of losing his whip swor… not even under these _dire_ conditions.

"This is Maka Albarn of the DWMA! Pull over or we shall use lethal force, Kishins!" the blonde behind the Albino yelled into the megaphone.

"We aren't Kishins, blondie!" Sah'rah retorted, turning her hand into a deadly spiked whip. With one flick of the wrist, she was able to not only wrap her weapon hand around their front tire but also pop it. The bike toppled over as the red-eyed guy grabbed his partner in justice, yelling out her name, having his arms around her to protect the green-eyed girl from the impact.

"Flying resistance incoming! Sah'rah, cover me!" Mah'riya yelped no sooner than that opposition was down. Mah'riya un-holstered her handgun, contorting her body to shoot at the Grim Reaper's son, flying on his skateboard.

Sah'rah quickly formed her arm into a tower shield, preparing for impact as the three stripped-hair boy yelled, "Death Cannon!" after seeing what happened to his fellow students and friends on their motorcycle.

Mah'riya shot without aim as the powerful blast connected with Sah'rah's shield arm, causing her to scream out loud in agony as her hand was shattered, causing her powers to shout down; making the formidable woman useless.

"Sah'rah!" Hitode shouted as Mah'riya landed a steady shot into the gunslinger's chest, knocking off his contraption of a skateboard.

Turning her attention to Sah'rah, Mah'riya made quick work of bandaging up the newly shattered hand. Hitode cursed as he saw a blue-haired ninja standing before him. Without a breath taken in, the cyclist activated the beautiful silver machine's electric _death_ spike mode. _These people don't know how to give up… do they?_ The question floated through Hitode's mind, _Well, I ain't taking responsibility if they die…_

"Black Star, look out!" the female Weapon called out to her Meister as the motorbike's structure changed into a more _deadly_ form.

"Hell no! You ain't getting out of this!" Hitode pulled out his belt within a blink of an eye before his opponent could respond. The blades of his sword activated, and swung it at the star-tattooed kid, causing him to jump over the blade and them!

"Duck!" Mah'riya yelped as their last obstacle almost kicked her younger sister off the vehicle! Holding steadfast to Hitode, Sah'rah's head was whip-lashed back. Mah'riya dared not to let out of her sister's arm. No words could ever describe Sah'rah current pain but at least she didn't hit the electrified spikes like Black Star. He was electrocuted out of his own skin along with his partner. None of the three could spare a moment for the fool and the powerless Weapon that chose to be at his side.

"A-a-are w-we o-ooo-t of it?..." Sah'rah asked stuttering, head pounding against her skull.  
"Yeah," Hitode put his weapon on safety and wrapped it around his leg, "We'll get you to a doc, ASAP, Love."

Mah'riya grunt in agreement, not necessarily like this _Love_ part. _Ugh_ , she thought, _I guess I can't complain… Hitode's probably the best guy for my baby sister that I've met thus far…_

It wasn't more than a mile later that an unexpected happened… A red dragon man appeared before them, wearing a blue robe. He warped them out of their current dangers, healing their wounds as they disappeared from time and space itself, mainly the time and space of this universe. Only their vehicle was left behind for their pursuers, and their tech. Nothing else was left to show the three were every there.

Maka and Soul managed to catch up to the scene of disappearance, staring at it bewildered. "Where the hell are they?" Soul asked, eyes blank in confusion.

"I… I… don't… know, Soul, I can't sense or see them anywhere," Maka said reluctantly, using her Soul Perception in an attempt to find their missing targets. _Where did they go?_ Maka asked herself… _They were just right here… I saw their souls earlier in this exact location… and now they're gone? What am I going to tell Lord Death?_

The trio landed face first on top of the milky white surface of the Timeways. Sah'rah groaned as she fumblingly managed to sit herself up, noticing wounds and bones being to stitch themselves back together, causing more pain now that she saw what was happening. Upon seeing this, Mah'riya rushed to her younger sister and said the pink-haired girl up. Worry didn't even begin to describe the thoughts going through Mah'riya's head.

"Do not worry about her; she'll be fine in a few minutes," the strange blue-robbed creature said to ease Mah'riya's worries.

"And who the hell are you?!" Hitode shouted, grabbing his weapon before it disappeared out of his hands and into the hands of the humanoid red dragon, "What the –!"

"Time travel," was all the staff walker said, "I made time go extremely slow to grab your weapon, which you intended to harm me with, and put it into my hands before you could realize it so no harm would come to any of us."

Hitode stared at him in bewilderment.

"Moving on, I was your so called _savior_ from that unfortunate event you three got yourselves into."  
"And what shall we call our _savior_ by?" Mah'riya partly mocked the Time Traveler.  
"Z'mar'scka, or Time Traveler if that's easier for you."

They only stared at him pacing around the mysteriously floating floors of the Timeways, inhabited by millions of portals to strange and mysterious realms. Sah'rah wasn't paying much attention until she was fully healed however. Even then, she had no idea what was going on. So many sights and confusing concepts filled her brain. They were in Heaven was all she could think, well, she _hoped_ that they were, easily disregarding the facts of their lives few seconds ago and the probability that they would in up in Hell or a soul vial before Heaven.

"Let's get to business, I do not have much time to expand to you what's going on or why you are here," the Time Traveler turned to face them, "But I will say this, you three: Mah'riya Vaniah, Sah'rah Vaniah, and Hitode Gōkyū, have a chance at going to another universe where you would be free from your current crimes, despite you _having_ to do them to survive, and be able to live somewhat peaceable lives."

"What's the price?" Mah'riya shot at him. She did not trust the stranger promising impossible things… or has she just became so hopeless that she couldn't believe what was being said to her?

"Nothing too much… actually a few things. A few modifications to your powers and abilities, mainly to remove the effects of this universe that lurks around you. Partial memory lost, to make the transaction more fluent, you won't regain your memories from this universe however. And, you might or might not be thrown into a full out war on the version of Earth you shall be heading to. Regardless, I still believe at this current time slot, the war is in the background on Earth, so you all will and can avoid it for the most part."  
"W-what is this war about?" Sah'rah asked before Hitode could.  
"Hm," Z'mar'scka took a second to think over his words, "Well, it's forces that wishes to destroy their universe, and then the others while reeking vengeance on the ones who they felt like they were wronged by and the forces wishing to stop them and perverse life and balance amongst all races."

"Multiple races?" Hitode was confused at this theory.

"Mainly monster races, every fictional and mythological race every made, all alive and breathing on this version on Earth with some textbook changes and biology. Not all of them are evil by nature, except the demons, but there are those who are possessed by a demon that wishes the demon's removal from their body."  
"Okay…" the only male in the group trailed off.

"Depending on how the transition goes, I do not doubt that all of you will become a different race from this universe to your next. Demons are ruled out, but at the least, you all will be some type of magic users… I think."

"Do we get to decide our race?" Mah'riya asked.

"No, someone else does."

"Who is this _someone else_?" Mah'riya continued, frustrated.

"A person I cannot and may not name."

"Well that's helpful," Hitode's voice was full of sarcasm.

"Will we still be ourselves in this… _next universe_?" Sah'rah inquired, curious.

"Yes, besides the changes I listed earlier, you will still be you."

"Do we even have a choice?!" Mah'riay butted in.

"Of course, either go back to your current universe, be imprisoned or killed, or take your chances in the next," Z'mar'scka explained.

"Ain't that a hell of a choice?!" Hitode yelled, clearly pissed off about being stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"I know you don't like the current predicament, but it is what it is," the aged blue-robbed dragon stated.

"Then how soon do we get to go to this place if we have no choice?" Mah'riya yelled, slightly enraged.

"When the one with the final say decides, but I'll send you on your way. If she says no, you'll still go to a happier universe, just not the one I intended you to go to."

"And what's the name of this universe?" Sah'rah asked out of curiosity.

"For simplistic purpose, Paranormal High Universe."  
"Why Paranormal High?" Sah'rah added, even more confused.

"The main point and purpose of this universe is to educate monsters, mainly at the high school level, and prepare them for the war to come to Earth before it's too late."

"Rush against the clock, eh?" Hitode commented.

"Exactly," Z'mar'scka beamed, "And I would suggest you all take courses at Paranormal when you find it. They have classes for every age group, despite its focus being high schoolers."

"Mhm," Mah'riya nodded, still unconvinced, but what choice did she have? Go back to their old universe and watch Sah'rah suffer, or try a new one to get some much deserved relaxation for her and her sister? Never mind Hitode… Mah'riya truthfully didn't care much for the minor beyond his connection to her sister, but even he deserved a break after everything he's done for them.

"So, is that a deal?" the Time Traveler asked.  
"I don't see why not," Hitode said, sitting cross-legged.

"We could try," Sah'rah suggested, leaning against her older sister.

"Fine… but this better not blow up in our faces!" Mah'riya sneered, unchanging on her gut feeling of déjà vu. _This doesn't feel right, but what other choice to do I have? Again! I'm stuck as stuck can be!_

Hitode glared at Mah'riya as Z'mar'scka tapped his staff on the floors of the Timeways. A swirling light blue portal opened up before the trio.

"This is it, once you step through this portal, your next life awaits, hopefully for the better," he exclaimed, "But, then again, I just monitor time, I don't control it. Who knows what the future holds besides the Lord God Almighty Himself which I serve?"  
The group got up, unsure what to make from his exclamation.

"All or nothing!" Hitode said, looking towards the girls, "And I certainly don't want to go back to the DWMA to just get dragged back by those snot-nosed students."  
"Same," Mah'riya replied, "Though I'm not so sure about this…"  
"Let's look on the bright side, sis! We get to go to a better place!" Sah'rah said cheerfully, optimism overflowing her body into the general area around them. Mah'riya could only smile at her sister's happiness.

"What she said!" Hitode added, which Mah'riya responded with: "All right, let's see what happens, I guess…"

"Woohooo!" Sah'rah shouted as she darted through the portal.

"Wai-" Mah'riay was cut off by Hitode joining his crush in the portal… "Well… they aren't _waiting_ for anyone.

"Join them, and don't worry about your feeling; the one who had hurt you in a past life is now an ally, and shall never harm you again nor threaten your sister," Z'mar'scka said cryptically.

Mah'riya couldn't remember this said event, but knew deep down something was off. With a deep breath, she jumped through the fading blue portal and let out it only when she got to the other side.

"May God help those poor souls," the Time Traveler said to no one, "For God knows, as well as I, they need it desperately… only time will tell what will happen to them. _For only their creator can decide their Fate in this new universe…_ "

 **Author's note: The one who created Hitode, Mah'riya, and Sah'rah will be the decider of their fate. This** _ **is**_ **a one-shot but I will update to tell you all know where they ended up in or I'll just have you wonder about what happened… Sorry, I can't confirm anything right now!**

 **Dragonwolf Writer out!**


End file.
